shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Arkos
Arkos is the het ship between Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos from the RWBY fandom. Canon Volume 1 Pyrrha's first appearance in RWBY was just after Ruby and Jaune split up in the auditorium. Jaune was wondering out loud where he could "find another nice quirky girl to talk to" and Pyrrha is standing a few feet behind him. During their first meeting the next day, Jaune initially brushes Pyrrha off while trying to hit on Weiss. When Jaune is talking about forming a team with Weiss, Pyrrha interjects that the teams are comprised of four people each. Jaune then tells Pyrrha that maybe she could be on his team. When Weiss explains that Pyrrha is a star athlete, Jaune at first agree that she is probably too good for his team, but he quickly becomes excited when Pyrrha said that she thinks he'd be a great leader. When Jaune goes back to his play at Weiss however, Weiss asks Pyrrha for help and Pyrrha uses her spear to pin Jaune to the wall. Pyrrha and Weiss walk out the locker room with Pyrrha apologizing to Jaune saying nice meeting him with Jaune only meekly able to respond with "Likewise". When the initiation test begins, Jaune is launched into the air with no way to stop his fall, so Pyrrha helps out by once again using her spear to pin to him to a tree, which she apologizes for (for some reason). After Weiss returns to Ruby rather than try Jaune for a partner, Pyrrha arrives, jokingly asking "are there any spots left on your team". After Jaune cuts his face on a branch, Pyrrha enplanes what aura is and activates his. Fanon Arkos was a juggernaut of a ship in the first three volumes of RWBY. It sailed as early as volume one due to them being placed on a team together and Pyrrha's offer to help Jaune. Pyrrha's obvious crush on him and their dance together during only serving to make it more popular. Unfortunately, the ship sunk after Pyrrha's death in the volume three final. While some still refuse to believe Pyrrha really dead, and others refuses to ship Jaune anyone regardless, many fans jumped ship to rival ship Lancaster (Jaune x Ruby) instead, a move that has lead to them being branded as "traitors" by some of the more toxic Arkos fans. Arkos is Pyrrha's biggest ship and one of Jaune's biggest. On AO3, the ship has over 1133 fanfics. Fandom FAN FICTION : Trivia * The name Arkos is used in the show as the name for Jaune and Pyrrha's team attack. Videos RWBY AMV - How To Save A Life ~ Arkos RWBY AMV - Be Somebody ~ Arkos Arkos AMV - Gone, Gone, Gone RWBY AMV- Tears of an Angel - Arkos RWBY AMV - Last of the Real Ones ~ Arkos RWBY AMV ~ Something Just Like This ~ Arkos RWBY Arkos - Perfect Arkos Tribute) RWBY AMV - What Hurts The Most ~ Arkos I wouldn't mind RWBY AMV -Arkos- -RWBY- Arkos ~ Carousel Navigation